everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmen Rosenbaum
Rebellious in essence and a drama queen at heart, Carmen Rosenbaum is the daughter of Rose-Red from the fairytale Snow-White and Rose-Red ''by the Brothers Grimm. Character Personality Mention the name Carmen Rosenbaum and you'll most likely get a roll of eyes and an annoyed huff. Carmen is a very '''opinionated '''girl, who objectively '''never shuts up' and always has something to say. 'She has a strong personality, never fearing to voice her feelings and opinions, and it gets on people's nerves quite a lot. She's also undoubtedly '''sassy '''and sometimes comes across as '''rude '''or '''inconsiderate. '''Never at a loss for words, she tells people what she thinks of them '''straight in the face. ' Carmen is certainly a '''rebellious '''soul. She won't hesitate to break rules if she finds it necessary, and generally '''dislikes authority. '''She believes everyone should be allowed to do what they want. Especially, it infuriates her that some -well, most- of the princesses like herself have destined love interests. To her, love is something '''you can't control, '''and it's "just like a bird. Birds can't be forced to land on a precise branch, they're free!" She's also a huge, ''huge ''opera kid. 'She always loved music, and especially opera. She has a '''beautiful singing voice, '''and you can often catch her trying to remember some opera's lyrics, distractedly singing to herself or training her voice. (She's a natural soprano.) One con : even in the morning, she sings. Yep, she has enough energy to do that. Carmen is '''stubborn. '''If she wants to do something, she'll do it, no matter what. And don't even think about trying to convince her to not do that, you just can't. She can also be a '''drama queen '''sometimes. She tends to overreact in a funny way, on purpose, and often saying things in a very dramatic way, or making long pauses between some sentences for the suspense. It's quite comical, and she dos it because she finds it '''amusing, '''and it's a style she likes. Carmen can also be very '''protective '''and '''caring, '''especially toward her more sweet and shy cousin Blanca. Try to lay ''one ''finger on her and you'll realize that roses ''do ''have thorns. She'll do pretty much '''anything '''for her friends, and won't allow anyone to hurt them. She's not the best at providing comfort, but she does try. And, last but not least, she has a '''competitive spirit, '''and views everything as a '''challenge. '''She won't play the cowards when dared to do something, and is overall pretty '''brave. ' Appearance Carmen is a tall girl, with a caramel skin and brown eyes. Her hair is black, slightly wavy, and reaches approximately the middle of her back. There are a few freckles above her round nose. She has two (fake) red roses in her hair, and she wears a dress with a pink bodice (there are roses and thorns motifs on it), and a red skirt with roses and thorns motifs as well. She also wears a pink neckerchief with a small red rose on it. Fairytale – Snow-White and Rose-Red How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snow-White_and_Rose-Red How does Carmen come into it? Well, not much to say. Rose-Red and her prince married, and then had Carmen. She grew up in a rather stric environment -though her parents were nice and loving as can be, there was a fair few rules, and Carmen didn't like that, even as a small child. She would often sneak out of the castle and explore. At first, her parents were angry, but then they understood she just needed some freedom and let her go outside. Though, they still don't know she decided to rebel and they would freak out if they did. Relationships Family Mother : Scarlet Rosenbaum And nice and caring, yet not very patient, mother, she had a hard time dealing with a younger Carmen's shenanigans and it pissed her of. She loves her daughter to bits but really wishes she would chill a little. Problem? Scarlet is all ''about following destiny and absolutely wouldn't understand if Carmen told her she has decided to rebel. Father : Pedro Charming Pedro ''loves ''Carmen and spoils her from time to time, but is a bit more intransigent with her than his wife is. He often rolls eyes at his daughter's antics and is honestly very relieved she's at school. While he loves her, he can't help but find her insanely tiring. Cousin : Blanca LaRosa Carmen ''loves ''Blanca. She's a sweetheart, but also quite shy because she's highly self-conscious about her appearance (she has vitiligo). Carmen is ready to punch anyone who makes fun of Blanca and tries to help her cousin to come out of her shell a bit more. They have a very healthy and loving relationship, although Blanca keeps ''begging ''Carmen to stop singing opera in the morning. Friends Florzinha Roseira The next Maiden with a Rose on her Forehead, and Blanca's girlfriend. Yes, despite her shyness, Blanca managed to find someone who loves her for who she is, even with vitiligo. Carmen totally approves that and is the first to ship them together. Although Flori is much more calm than Carmen, the two get along fairly well. Pet Carmen's pet is an adorable female corgi named Soprano. Soprano is a very playful doggo and Carmen loves to play with her. Romance Chivalry Charming is Carmen's destined prince(ss). She considers her like a more or less nice company to have around, but nothing more. Enemies OPEN Trivia *"Carmen" is a way to say "red" *It's also the name of a famous opera by Bizet *"Rosenbaum" means "rose tree" in German. Obvious. *Carmen loving opera is a reference to Bizet *In fact, Coral listened to ''Carmen ''while writing this page *Carmen's full name is Carmen Crimson Vermilion Rosenbaum Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Snow-White and Rose-Red